runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Source:Dionysius: A Legend in His Own Lifetime
This world of Gielinor has always had its share of heroes throughout history. Tales of the daring exploits of legendary figures such as Arrav, Camorra, Robert and Wally have held children spellbound for generations. But even in these modern times, the world still needs heroes. One such figure, standing protectively between civilisation and the forces of chaos, is that of Dionysius. The young Dionysius was educated in Varrock, where records tell us that he regularly attended the local Saradominist chapel. Dionysius led a band of young men to graffiti the Zamorakian temple in the south of the city, although doubtless such things have happened in the busy city of Varrock. It was expected that Dionysius would become a priest, but he seemed to have had other plans... At the age of 15, the at which children of that era completed their education, Dionysius is reported to have turned down a prestigious invitation to study on the holy island of Entrana. Instead he declared a wish to travel the world before settling on a permanent career. The path trodden by the young Dionysius is a winding one. The older dwarves living near Keldagrim remember a youth of that name travelling through their mines at that time. They claim that he gave them great assistance in defending the mines from a rogue tribe of trolls; eventually driving the trolls out of those mines completely. It is believed that the young Dionysius traveled amongst the mountain tribes after he left the dwarves. One tribe, now disbanded, used to tell of a strange mystical warrior named 'Deesus'- surely a corruption of 'Dionysius'-who helped defend their camp from the monsters that roam the northern lands. 'Deesus' was said to be an invincible warrior who wielded a powerful staff. Dionysius subsequently traveled across the seas to the tropical island of Karamja, where some of the oldest natives tell of how he brought with him strange herbs that increased their powers in combat. He is also remembered for venturing into the deep caves underneath that island, where very few dare to tread. One Karamjan family claims that a pale skinned 'shaman' visited their village a few generations ago and told them to build a hut over the entrance to the caves and demand money from anyone wishing to enter; this 'shaman' may have been Dionysius. Even in the depths of the Kharidian desert, some still remember a stranger who lived with the tent-dwelling Bedabin tribe for a while, studying the great mysterious pyramid of the desert. No-one could make him speak of what he discovered about the pyramid or the desert bandits who live near it. By now an adult, Dionysius returned to the civilised lands and finally traveled to Entrana. Always a tough youth, he had now learnt great magical powers, and many on Entrana recall that they were in awe of his abilities, venturing fearlessly into the cave under that- The rest of the pages seem to be missing.